You Are My Song
by syaoran no hime
Summary: The oneshot remake of one immortal song. Forever ET.


This is a sudden brainstorm, and my primary reason for releasing this oneshot is to shamelessly plug for the upcoming E+T Day happening on June 20.  One of the highlights is the fanfiction contest, and I'm hoping that through this fanfic, I'll be able to help in encouraging E+T fans to participate in the said event. I will be one of the judges of the contest, would you believe? lolz

Details? Querries? Email me! 

**YOU ARE MY SONG : remake**

**( an 11:25 pm brainstorm)**

Daidouji Tomoyo gazed at the azure-eyed pianist before her with tenderness. She let her eyes trace the cold hardness of his blank face, the way his eyes remained clouded with unfathomable emotions, defenses never let down. She loved their infinite cerulean infinity, beautiful beyond words, but hated their unfeeling ways at the same time. She longed to see them go back to life, the way they used to be some years back.

Hiiragizawa Eriol finished the piece with a masterful coda of descending notes. He looked at his lone audience who was applauding enthusiastically.

"Bravo!" said Tomoyo, still clapping. "You never cease to amaze me with your music, Hiiragizawa-kun! You are truly the _Maestro_."

He smiled politely. "I am humbled by the praise of Daidouji-san, the Raven Melody of the country."

She winced at the formality of his tone. Behind her, Daidouji Sonomi, coming into the music room, nodded in agreement. "My daughter was right when she picked you to compose the songs that she will use for her next album."

Another smile from him that didn't reach his eyes. Tomoyo felt that she wanted to scream.

I gave you three years. Three long years to heal the wound she left your heart. Wasn't it enough?

"I would love to hear you play more," Her mother was telling Eriol. "But you see, I have a luncheon meeting to attend. I trust that Tomoyo can take care of you."

"Yes, of course, Madam." Eriol looked rather relieved. "I would have to go sooner or later. I just passed by here because I promised your daughter that she will be the first one to see me when I return." He glanced at her, and for a second, held her gaze.

Electricity ran up and down her spines. She wanted to open her mouth to say something, but his eyes were on her mother again.

" I will see you later?" There was a question in her mother's voice.

"Hopefully," he said.

When her mother left at last, Eriol began to gather his music sheets again. "I promised Sakura that I would pass by her house. I thank you for your warm hospitality again, Daidouji-san." He stood up as if he was in a hurry.

She was speechless. She didn't understand him at all. It was she whom he first visited after his three-year stay in London, but after seeing her, he wanted to leave immediately. He reminded her of a soap bubble that comes and disappears in the thin air so quickly. The only difference is, the bubble is transparent and he isn't. She could never guess what was going on in his mind even if she was to be given a thousand chances to try.

"Play one last song for me," she found herself saying.

He stopped. "Pardon me?"

"One last song," she pleaded. "Then you may go."

"S-Sure." He sat back on the piano bench. "What is it?"

"You Are My Song."

Fourteen –year –old Tomoyo blushed hotly as Eriol successfully swiped her notebook away from her hands and read the contents.

_"Lyrics?" he asked, looking up from the notebook. His eyes were twinkling. "This is a love song, Daidouji-san."_

_"W-Well, what else do you expect a teenager to write?" she demanded, trying to get her notebook back from her friend, but height differences made it next to impossible._

_"Are you in love, Daidouji-san?" he asked seriously._

_"Ye-NO!!!" she yelled, forgetting her lady-like manners. "P-Please give me back the notebook!"_

_"Let me borrow this for one day. I'll put music into this," he said, placing the notebook into his bag._

_"B-But…"_

_"The lyrics were written with so much emotion that it's such a shame not to make it even more beautiful." He leaned down towards her suddenly, their faces so close that she could readily drown in the blue pools in his eyes. "Promise me that you'll introduce me to the guy whom you dedicate this song to."_

_She blinked, blushed, then turned away. "Do whatever you want!"_

He looked at the music sheet, then began to play the first few notes. Tomoyo, on the other hand, began to sing.

You are the song playing so softly in my mind 

**I reach for you. You seem so near yet so far.**

**I hope and I pray, that you'll be here with me someday.**

**Coz I know by that time you are mine and I'm your true love**

**Or am I dreaming?**

"I finished it already!" announced Eriol, smiling, as he held up the music sheet.

_"Really?" She looked at him excitedly. "Will you play it for me?"_

_"Not today. I have a phone call to make." He gave her a brotherly kiss on the hair before he ran off to somewhere eagerly._

_She found out later that it was Kaho whom he called, but she never found out what transpired in the conversation._

_After two days, he simply disappeared._

How can I? Each time I try to say goodbye You were there. You look my way, I touch the sky We can share tomorrow and forevermore I'll be there to love you so You are my song _After six months, she was astounded when she received a call from him. But she was also very, very angry._ _"You said that you will just have to make a phone call, but then I never saw you again!" she blurted out._ _"I didn't want you to see me in that condition," he said, sighing._ _"What condition?"_ _"Kaho told me something that was really painful."_ _"I'm sorry." She guessed that she must have broken up with him._ _Another exhale. "I'm alright. I just miss…" His words trailed off._ _She felt her heart break. He still loved her._ _"I'm going back there someday," he said instead._ _"I'll wait," she said absent-mindedly._ _She heard him pause. "Thank you," he said when he spoke at last. "You'll be the first person that I'll come back to when that happens." _

**…I tried not to say the words that might just scare you away**

**Coz I know down inside you are mine and I'm your true love**

**Please no more dreaming…**

She looked at him again in silent longing. _I want to belong to your melody, Hiiragizawa-kun. If you will only notice me, I will sing for you forever. I want to be in your heart, the source of your beautiful melody. Just let me in._

Soon, the piece hit its final note.

 "Are you still in love with that person, that's why you are making me play this?" he asked.

She looked away. "Hai. I love him very much. I had loved him ever since he shared his lovely melody to me. I love him with all my heart and soul. He does not know that though."

 "Until now?" he asked.

"He loves someone else. The raven melody is not enough for his elusive heart," she said, not bothering to hide her bitterness.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," said Eriol, finally smiling a little.

"You tell him that," she said, smiling sadly. "So how's your life, now that Mizuki-sensei is not with you?"

"Hard, but I'll move on eventually." He gazed at her for awhile, then looked away. "You really remind me of her. The way she smiles…"

So that was why he was in a hurry to leave.

"…you can both make me happy." He stood up. "I'll visit you again tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure." She still couldn't get over what he just said. That she makes him happy. Her heart was touched.

Eriol was long gone, but she was still smiling to herself. Maybe someday, she'll muster the guts to tell him for whom the song was, but now, she was simply happy that he was happy.

Right now, that was all that mattered.

**Fin (1:29 am)**

I didn't mean to make another angst, really! But if you observe, I have this pattern…that when I start a fic with descriptiveness, 90/100, it would be a story of angsty unrequited love. I suck, really. 

_Support E+T DAY!!!!_


End file.
